1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a counting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer reliability tests include power cycling. In power cycling, a power-on period, a power-off period, and a cycling time of an Alternating Current (AC) power supply are set. The AC power supply is used to supply power to computers being tested to determine if they are reliable by counting the number of times they have successfully powered up. The number of times the computers have successfully powered up is counted by software in the computers. However, the software may not work if the computer breaks down.